ghiblistudiofandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hayao Miyazaki
Hayao Miyazaki(宮﨑 駿 Miyazaki Hayao)(sinh ngày 05 tháng 01 năm 1941) là một đạo diễn, nhà sản xuất phim hoạt hình, biên kịch, họa sĩ người Nhật Bản. Sự nghiệp của ông kéo dài 5 thập kỷ, được bạn bè quốc tế biết đến là một bậc thầy về kể chuyện, đạo diễn, sáng tác phim hoạt hình. Cùng với Isao Takahata, 2 người đã gây dựng lên một hãng làm phim hoạt hình Studio Ghibli. Những bộ phim hoạt hình của Miyazaki được so sánh với Walt Disney của Hoa Kỳ, Nick Park của Anh, và Miyazaki được ví như là Steven Spielberg của Nhật Bản. Ông được coi là một trong những Nhà làm phim nổi tiếng nhất và có ảnh hưởng đến nền công nghiệp điện ảnh. Sinh ra tại Bunkyō, Tokyo, Miyazaki bắt đầu sự nghiệp của mình vào năm 1963 tại Toei Animation. Từ đó, Miyazaki làm việc cùng với 1 nghệ sĩ khác cho phim Gulliver's Travels Beyond the Moon,nơi ông đưa ra ý tưởng và trở thành kết thúc của bộ phim. Ông tiếp tục làm nhiều vai trò khác nhau trong ngành công nghiệp hoạt hình cho đến khi ông đạo diễn bộ phim đầu tiên của mình Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro được phát hành vào năm 1979. Sau khi thành công với bộ phim Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind(1984), ông cùng Isao Takahata sáng lập ra Studio Ghibli, và sản xuất ra nhiều bộ phim hoạt hình nữa. Ông thành công với những bộ phim của mình về thương mại và là then chốt của thị trường Nhật Bản nhưng chưa được Phương Tây biêt đến cho đến khi Miramax Films phát hành Mononoke Hime(1997). Mononoke Hime là bộ phim có doanh thu cao nhất ở Nhật Bản cho đến khi bị che khuất bởi Titanic, bộ phim là phim hoạt hình đầu tiên giành chiến thắng giải Hình ảnh của năm tại Japanese Academy Awards. Bộ phim tiếp theo của Miyazaki:Spirited Away(2001) đã đứng đầu doanh thu tại các phòng vé tại Nhật Bản (vượt qua cả Titanic), giành chiến thắng giải Hình ảnh của năm tại Japanese Academy Awards, và là bộ phim hoạt hình đầu tiên giành giải Oscar của Mỹ. Phim của Hayao Miyazaki rất đa dạng, thường về: mối quan hệ giữa con người và thiên nhiên, quan hệ giữa con người và công nghệ, nữ quyền, khó khăn trong việc duy trì nền hòa bình. Các nhân vật trong bộ phim của ông thường mạnh mẽ, là những cô gái độc lập hoặc là những cô gái trẻ. Bộ phim The Wind Rises là tác phẩm cuối cùng của ông và ông tuyên bố nghỉ hưu vào ngày 01 tháng 09 năm 2013. Tiểu sử Miyazaki sinh ra tại thị trấn Akebono-cho thuộc Bunkyō,Tokyo. Ông là người con thứ 2 trong 4 người con của Katsuji Miyazaki - cha của ông là giám đốc của Miyazaki Airplane. Trong thế chiến thứ II, Hayao cùng gia đình mình phải sơ tán đến Utsunomiya sau đó là Kanuma ở Tochigi Prefectur - nơi nhà máy Miyazaki Airplane được đặt. Hayao nói rằng, gia đình ông sống sung túc và thoải mái trong thời kì này vì lợi nhuận từ công việc của cha ông. Nhưng ông phải chứng kiến cuộc dải bom tấn công vào Utsunomiya khi ông được 4 tuổi vào tháng 7 năm 1945 đã để 1 kí ức khó quên trong ông. Tháng 22 năm 1988, tại liên hoan phim ở Nagoya, Hayao kể lại là gia đình ông phải bỏ lại tất cả để tháo chạy khỏi biển lửa, và khi chạy đến nơi an toàn, họ nhìn vào đám lửa lớn ở trong thành phố. Năm 1947, Miyazaki bắt đầu tại trường tiểu học của thành phố Utsunomiya, kết thúc học kì 1 năm 3 rồi gia đình ông chuyền về Suginami-ku, ông học xong năm thứ 4 tại trường tiểu học Omiya. Đối với năm thứ 5, ông học ở Trường Eifuku. Tốt nghiệp Eifuki và ông học cao trung tại trường Omiya Junior. Trong thời gian này, mẹ của Miyazaki mắc bệnh lao tủy sống và nằm liệt giường từ năm 1947-1955. Bà đã dành vài năm đầu tiên chủ yêu trong bệnh viện, nhưng cuối cùng bà cũng được đưa về nhà và chăm sóc.Hayao Miyazaki mơ ước trở thành tác giả manga từ khi rất còn trẻ. Ông đã đọc những câu truyện có hình minh họa trong những cuốn tạp chí và ông thừa nhận rằng đã có những nghệ sĩ đã ảnh hưởng đến sự sáng tạo của ông như Tetsuji Fukushima,Soji Yamakawa và Osamu Tezuka. Do ảnh hưởng của Tezuka nên Miyazaki sau này đã làm hỏng nhiều tác phẩm của ông, và ông tin sao chép phong cách của Tezuka đã ảnh hưởng đến sự phát triển của ông. Sau khi tốt nghiệp tại Omiya Junior High, Miyazaki đi học tại Toyotama High School. Năm thứ 3 tại Toyotama High School, ông bắt đầu có sự quan tâm tới phim hoạt hình sau bộ phim The Tale of the White Serpent. Ông có cảm tình với nữ nhân vật chính trong phim và đã để lại 1 ấn tượng mạnh mẽ đối với ông. Như Helen McCarthy đặt vào nó, " Ông nhận ra sự điên rồ và cố gắng đạt được thành công như tác giả manga vang vọng thời thượng và quyết định đi theo cảm xúc của mình trong công việc mặc dù việc đó có vẻ ngu ngốc." Miyazaki bắt đầu quan tâm đến hoạt hình thời điểm bắt đầu vào trung học, và ông quyết tâm trở thành 1 nhà sản xuất phim hoạt hình. Để trở thành 1 nhà sản xuất với phong cách thiết kế khác biệt, Miyazaki đã học cách vẽ chi tiết con người. Tốt nghiệp cao trung, ông vào Đại học Gakushuin và là 1 thành viên trong "Câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu văn học của trẻ em" để tìm hiểu. Ông tốt nghiệp Gakushuin năm 1963 với trình độ khoa học chính trị và kinh tế." Sự nghiệp Khởi nghiệp và Toei Animation Tháng 4 năm 1963, Miyazaki bắt đầu làm việc tại Toei Animation, làm việc trong anime đặc sắc Watchdog Bow Wow(Wanwan Chushingura) và anime Tv Wolf Boy Ken(jp)(Ōkamishōnen ken). Ông từng là lãnh đạo trong 1 vụ tranh chấp lao động khi ông trở thành tổng thư ký liên đoàn lao động Toei năm 1964. Lần đầu tiên ông được công nhận ở trong Toei Production là 1 họa sĩ khi sản xuất Gulliver's Travels Beyond the Moon(Garibā no Uchuu Ryokō) năm 1965. Ông tìm thấy cái kết ban đầu của kịch bản không đạt yêu cầu cùng với ý tưởng của ông đã tạo ra cái kết cho bộ phim hoàn chỉnh. Năm 1968,Miyazaki trở thành thiết kế trưởng, họa sĩ ý tưởng, thiết kế cảnh bộ phim Hols: Prince of the Sun, bộ phim đã mang tính bước ngoặt. Thông qua quá trình hợp tác áp dụng vào các dự án, ông đã có thể đóng góp ý kiến với người thầy của mình: Giám đốc Yasuo Ōtsuka - người có phương pháp đổi mới trong phim hoạt hình đã tác động sâu sắc đến công việc của Miyazaki. Bộ phim được đạo diễn bởi Isao Takahata, người mà ông cộng tác trong suốt phần còn lại sự nghiệp của ông. Trong Kimio Yabuki's Puss in Boots (1969) , 1 lần nữa Miyazaki trở thành thiết kế trưởng, thiết kế kịch bản và diễn biến chính trong phim, bao gồm các cảnh rượt đuổi đỉnh điểm. Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Tổng quan